This invention relates to a fishing rod holder, and more particularly to a holder for a fly rod and reel which may be attached to an associated structure such as a boat rail, fishing dock and the like.
Heretofore, various rod holders have been proposed for various types of fishing rods. Typically the rod holder includes a standard for attachment to the associated structure, and a cradle carried by the standard which supports the fishing rod in a fishing position, i.e., a generally horizontal, slightly inclined, position. The cradle often consists of a pair of spaced arms carried by the standard in the form of a fork with hooks on the free ends. Typically the butt of the rod would be held under one of the hooks and rest in the other hook.
While the prior fishing rod holders have been suitable for their intended use, a suitable rod holder for a fly rod and reel, or a suitable holder for tightly gripping a fishing reel while secured to a rod, has not been heretofore provided.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention appears to provide a rod holder which may be affixed to an associated structure for securely holding a fly rod and reel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rod holder for a fly rod and reel which may be attached to a boat and securely hold the fly rod and reel during travel, particularly over rough water in a secure position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rod holder which may be attached to an associated structure for securely holding a fly rod and reel which allows the fly rod to be easily inserted into the rod holder and quickly removed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a rod holder which securely grips a reel of a fishing rod.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rod holder which may be adjusted to accommodate a variety of fishing reel sizes and types.